Play Around
by Lovekakarot
Summary: AU, Vegeta was a playboy on Vegetasei, when he was sent to live with Goku and his wife Chichi, what will happen? Read and find out! Vegeta x Goku, YAOI! Please RR!
1. Chapter 01

AN: English is not my native language so please be kind

Play Around-Chapter 1

Vegeta was born as the prince of all Saiyans. He was pretty handsome. Wherever he came, he was the focus. Perhaps this was the only virtue he possessed. Besides that, He was rather arrogant and testy. With his two friends: Raditz and Nappa, He courted women, bullied others all day. Since he was the only son of the king, although the king was angry with him, he can't do anything with that.

After the king had known that his son was pursuing a married woman, he was so angry that he sent Vegeta to a secluded castle, hoped that he can't do anything that disgraced the royal family there. Vegeta was reluctant to go there. But this time the king was determined.

When Vegeta arrived at the castle, a couple welcomed him. The husband was a handsome strong young man, but looked very logy. He just stood there looking at the prince respectfully without a word. The wife was a beautiful but shrewd woman. She told him that they were the keepers of this castle and they would do their best to serve the prince. Then she began to introduce the castle and what a good job they did to administer the castle.

Vegeta didn't know why he had a good feeling of that husband. Was Kakarotto his name? He thought he was really interesting. He interrupted Chichi's boring lecture, hinted that he was tired and all he needed was sleep.

Chichi was yearning for the upper sociality, she nearly used all her time before her dresser. It was Kakarotto who did all the jobs. He cleaned the floor, cooked their meals, washed clothes and trimmed the garden. Being such a couple, you can always tell their relationships. Chichi was the dominant one and determined all things of the family while Kakarotto was exactly the executer. When things were well done, this attributed to her leadership, otherwise, it was Kakarotto's stupidity.

Hearing Chichi whimpered all day that how pathetic she was to have such a useless husband, Vegeta once had told Kakarotto that if he were in his place he would have slapped her to shut up her mouth. But Kakarotto only smiled and said that it was his fault because he couldn't make her happy. Vegeta was angry with the answer, so he decided now that he liked to be bullied, he could bully him too. He felt very satisfied when he commanded Kakarotto around. Now he knew why Chichi liked to do so.

One day, when Vegeta was drunk outside and was sent back by his friends, He vomited in the house. So Kakarotto had to clean that. After that he made a cup of coffee for him. Having drank the coffee, Vegeta sobered totally. He laid on the bed lazily and won't let Kakarotto leave. He began to talk about his sagas. Poor Kakarotto had no other way but to hear his talk. He struggled to keep himself wake and prayed that Vegeta could sleep soon.

Vegeta became more and more excited and began to talk about his romances. Talking about his irresistible charm to woman and his excellent bed skills. He talked until he was so roused that when he raised his head, he saw Kakarotto was already slept on the nearby chair.

It was reasonable because Kakarotto was so tired. But Vegeta didn't think so. He thought he condescended to talk with this third class baka, he should be grateful and listen carefully. How dare he sleep? Vegeta was furious.

He bellowed to him, he was still sleeping. He kicked him, he was still sleeping. He rocked him, he was still sleeping. If it were someone else, he must have given in. But it's Vegeta, he won' give up. He pulled Kakarotto to the bathroom and wanted to wake up him with cold water. But Kakarotto was tall and strong, plus that he was weak after drunk, they tumbled on the floor with the prince on the top.

The smooth skin made Vegeta even more aroused. He tried to touch the muscular body and found that he became hard. The prince smirked: "Now that you won't want to hear how good my bed skills are, I have to let you experience." After that, he began to removed their clothes.

When Kakarotto was waken up by the unbearable pain in his butt, it was too late. He struggled and begged. But Vegeta was in the enthusiasm and won't let him go. He thrust while warned Kakarotto: "Shut up unless you want Chichi to come to see this!" So Kakarotto shut his mouth immediately and bite his teeth to bear the pain.

After all was over, Vegeta slept comfortably. When he woke up the next day, it was already 10 o'clock. He began to recall the whole event and he was really surprised. He thought he was not gay, but why he had fucked that young man? Then he began to guess what would Kakarotto think. Was he so angry that he would try to murder him? He felt a little confused and nervous. So he spent several days in his so called friends' home. And considering his reputation, he didn't tell anyone else.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 02

Play Around-Chapter 2 

AN: Yes! Kakarotto is Goku's Saiyan name! Hug all the reviewers: majinbulgeta, Marih Dimitri and kit-kit! It's You who give me the courage to continue this story! So enjoy this chapter!

When Vegeta came home, Kakarotto was trimming in the garden with a huge scissor. Vegeta quickly passed him, feeling a little nervous. It was Chichi who came to greet him. But he was not in the mood to listen to her compliments and retreated to his bedroom.

After awhile, Kakarotto brought his meal in. When he was about to leave, Vegeta called him. He said to Kakarottocasually: "Did you put some poison in the meal?"

Kakarotto was shocked. Poison was the last thing he could think about. So he explained: "No! Of course not! If you don't believe, I can eat them first."

Vegeta seemed relieved. After thinking for awhile, he said: "I know maybe you hate me. If that's the truth, speak it out. You know we are both men and needn't to do something behind each other. So tell me what you need and I will compensate you."

Kakarotto blushed and said: "I don't hate you and don't need compensation. I know that you were drunk that day and didn't mean to do that. So we can… we can just forget it."

Vegeta was a little surprised with Kakarotto's reaction. But now that the victim wished to forget, he would be glad to agree.

One day, it was late and Chichi had come out for a party. Kakarotto saw Vegeta came home with a beautiful girl. They came directly to the bedroom. But after awhile, the sound of tussle and woman's cries came from that bedroom. Kakarotto can't stand that, so he came to knock at the door.

The door opened immediately, and a girl rushed out. Kakarotto noticed that her face was red and tainted with tears. Vegeta sat on the bed naked and shouted: "Get out, bitch! Don't ever let me see you again!"

Kakarotto make way to let her go and stared at Vegeta dumbly. Vegeta was ashamed into anger and bellowed at him: "You think I'm going to rape her, don't you? Then I tell you that's not the truth!" Seeing Kakarotto was silent, Vegeta became even more furious: "What's the expression on you face? You know she came here voluntarily! We have made love several times before and I needn't to rape her! So stop being a fool and go to get my pajamas!"

Kakarotto retrieved Vegeta's pajamas from the wardrobe and murmured: "But no matter what, you shouldn't beat her, after all, she is a woman."

When Kakarotto gave the pajamas to him, he was pulled into Vegeta's arms and pushed down against the bed. Vegeta whispered in his ears: "That bitch! She threatened if I won't marry her, she will not make love with me. You know I hated threats most, not to say in this time! So I beat her out. Tell you a secret, you tasted much better than them. So relax and enjoy." After that, he kissed Kakarotto's face and body madly.

Kakarotto resisted and dodged. Talking about strength, he was not inferior to Vegeta. But he was on the lower hand because of his recklessness. They tussled on the bed for awhile. Vegeta couldn't fulfill his target and Kakarotto was unable to escape too.

Vegeta was a little angry and gasped: "You'd better let me do that, otherwise you will be fired!" Kakarotto became angry too and shouted: "I don't care! Let me go quickly!" Vegeta shouted back: "No, never!" Kakarotto began to struggle violently. Vegeta smirked: "Look at the clock, you wife are about to come back. What do you think she will say when she sees us? I will tell her that you tempted me."

Kakarotto rebuked incredibly: "But I never tempted you!" Vegeta laughed: "I know that but I want to say so. Save your strength to explain that to your wife! I think you didn't tell that thing to her, did you? I wonder what her expression is when she knows I have fucked you, and you will never dare to face her directly."

Kakarotto lost his strength and Vegeta felt this change. So he cajoled him: "If you let me fuck you, I won't tell this to her and I promise this is the last time." Kakarotto finally relaxed with these words.

After that, Kakarotto began to evade Vegeta and decided to resign, but Chichi thought this job was well paid and didn't agree with him. Vegeta's attitude was changed too. He began to make friends with the couple. This made Chichi feel extremely flattered but made Kakarotto very nervous. He was afraid that Vegeta might bring out their affairs or molest him again. To his relieve, Vegeta didn't tell anything that would make him frightened.

One day, when Kakarotto was forced to have lunch with Vegeta, Vegeta began to talk: "I heard that yesterday is your birthday, why didn't you tell me? Here is a watch for you, as your birthday present." Then he smirked: "You have suffered a lot these days and deserved it."

Chichi exclaimed when she saw the watch: She grabbed the watch from Vegeta and exclaimed again: "How beautiful it is! I have seen it in the magazine; I heard it's very expensive. How much is it?" She asked cautiously.

Vegeta just ignored her and said calmly: "Not too much, just 50,000 dollars." Kakarotto shocked and told Chichi to give back the watch. Chichi tightened her grab and stuttered: "This is too much. But we really only did what we should do, so you'd better take it back."

Vegeta laughed: "Do you think I will take back what I sent?" Chichi said gladly: "Then thanks for your present. We are glad to serve such a kind prince like you." When they are back their room, Kakarotto insisted that they should give back the watch, but Chichi won't do that. She said that the prince is too wealthy to care about it and they'd better accept it. Since Chichi was the administrator, no matter how reluctant Kakarotto was, he had nothing to do with it.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 03

**AN: Thank ****Marih Dimitri**** and ****Chizuko-chan****! This story is supposed to be a little long and I need your supports! With your supports, I will write the story better and better! **

Play Around-Chapter 3

The next day, Chichi worn the watch "by accident" and flaunted everywhere. It was not long before all their friends and relatives had known that the great prince had sent them a costly present.

One day, when Chichi was shopping again in a nearby city, Kakarotto was cleaning the floor. Vegeta sneaked behind him and pinched his ass, then he said: "My baby, don't you know you are too sexy to resist?" Kakarotto backed several steps and said angrily: "What do you want to do?"

Vegeta smirked: "Then guess what I'm planning to do, I think you alreadyknow it." Kakarotto gasped with disbelief: "But you've said that time is the last time!" Vegeta just laughed madly: "How could you believe a man's words when he was very horny? You are so innocent, my baby!"

Kakarotto glared at him and said determinedly: "No matter what, I won't let you fuck me again! Even you tell Chichi what has happened!" Vegeta couldn't stop laughing. Finally he stopped and said confidently: "What if I not only tell Chichi but also all your friends? They all knew that I gave you a costly present and I believe that they must think there are some secret deals behind this action. I will tell them that you tempted me firstly, cheated my money secondly and feigned to be chaste and abandon me lastly. What would they think about you then?"

Kakarotto was shocked by the terrible consequences Vegeta described. He didn't want to be the scandal focus and lost his beloved family and friends. Finally he gave in. He lowered his voice and begged: "Please don't do so, I will return the watch to you immediately!" It was until he touched his wrist did he realize that Chichi was wearing the watch "by mistake" again.

Vegeta approached him and embraced him, he said with an evil smirk: "Don't waste your time! What I want are you not that damn watch!" After saying that, he pulled an almost dumfound Kakarotto to his bedroom and fucked him again.

Since Chichi was almost out all the day, it gave Vegeta many chances to molest poor Kakarotto. This affair made Vegeta very satisfied but made Kakarotto very depressed. But how could he tell this to others? All he could do was tolerating Vegeta's molestation and praying that one day the prince would be tired of him. But to his disappointment, it seemed that Vegeta enjoyed his body more and more. He finally decided to move out. He hoped that if he left, Vegeta would forget him gradually and found another substitute.

The next week, Kakarotto tried to find a job and rent a small apartment outside the castle, but when he told Chichi in the evening, she refused immediately. She considered it was a good chance for them to approach upper society while the prince was living with them. Such dissensions often ended up with the result that Kakarotto conceded to her, but this time he was determined. It finally ended up with the result that Kakarotto moved out himself and Chichi stayed in the castle.

Kakarotto thought that it won't be long before Chichi couldn't stand the burdensome job and quitted to live with him. Of course Vegeta became very furious when he found out that Kakarotto had moved out, and since that, Vegeta's temper changed back to his old self.

Just as Kakarotto anticipated, Chichi began to complain of her never ending housework soon. Vegeta was always out in the day and came back lately at night. This made Chichi's housework even heavier.

One day, when it was late, Vegeta came back with some of his friends. Chichi opened the door to let them in andwent to prepare some food for them. When she came back, she heard one woman said: "Who's that woman? I don't think she is the reason why you didn't come out for so long." Another woman laughed: "Don't be ridiculous! In my opinion, How could our prince love a woman who only has second rate body, third rate face and last rate temperament!" Then they began to laugh madly.

Chichi trembled with anger. She was furious with their comments of her self-valued beauty. For once, she almost planned to tempt Vegeta to prove her charm. But considering Vegeta's cold attitude towards her, she was too afraid to do that.

It passed one week. Kakarotto thought maybe Chichi had suffered enough, so he called Chichi to visit his new apartment. Thinking about her miserable life after Kakarotto left, Chichi finally decided to resign too and moved out. She said she would talk to the prince and move in tomorrow.

But Kakarotto was only happy for one night. The next day, Chichi called and told him that she would not moved out, and she refused to explain more. Kakarotto felt a little wield, but he dared not to go to the castle toask her the reason when he knew Vegeta was there. He knew that Vegeta was supposed to attend a routine party every Sunday, so he decided to go to find her in the morning this Sunday.

He came back to the castle by stealth. He was surprised that Chichi was not in their usual bedroom. An idea passed through his head and he opened the prince's bedroom with trembling hands. He saw the scene he feared most to see: Chichi was lying on Vegeta's bed sleeping in her red pajamas!

He shouted angrily and waked Chichi. She was surprised firstly but calmed down quickly. She never feared her husband, even she was caught on the spot she still didn't fear him. She said calmly: "Kakarotto, our love is ending. I have found a man who deserved my love, so let's divorce."

Kakarotto almost fainted, he wanted to slap this shameless woman, but he dared not at last. After standing there for about ten minutes, he rushed out to find Vegeta.

The bodyguards blocked him before he entered the ball. He had to wait until they informed the prince. When Vegeta heard Kakarotto had come to see him, he was very glad and invited him to a single room. When everyone else came out and the door was closed, Kakarotto punched Vegeta in the chest and shouted withtears in his eyes: "Why do you have to bully me so much? Why do you have to bully me so much?"

Vegeta sneered: "You do this because of Chichi, don't you?" Kakarotto shouted with anger: "I will kill you bastard!" then he punched again. Vegeta dodged this time and said: "Wait a minute." Kakarotto saw he went to his desk and brought out a knife. He was shocked and stunned.

Vegeta approached him and gave the knife to him, and then he said: "Take this. It's much easier to kill me with this than with your fists." Kakarotto dropped the knife instantly. He had never killed someone before and he dared not do so. Had lost this chance, he realized that he wouldn't revenge anymore. He felt so humiliated and crushed down on the bench and began to cry.

Vegeta tried to comfort him but he kept crying. So he reached out his handkerchief and joked: "Look at yourself, you cried so hard that your veins emerged. Don't you know how sexy you are now? I remembered every time I entered you, you wereexactly like this." Kakarottostopped crying immediately and blushed furiously. He glared at Vegeta: "I don't come to hear you talking about this!" Vegeta smirked: "Then what do you want to talk about?"

Kakarotto said with a sigh: "I've come here to talk about Chichi. Do you love her?" Vegeta shook his head and said seriously: "Of course not! But I'm afraid that I'm falling into you."

Kakarotto gasped in disbelief: "Stop making fun of me. I don't come to hear your prattle too." Vegeta said angrily: "I'm not prattling. I don't know why I love you either. I'm the prince of all Saiyans and I can have any beautiful woman and abandon her when I was tired of. My god, I never really loved a person not to say a man! But I can't forget you all these days! Isn't this love?"

Kakarotto sighed again: "But after all, you needn't to tempt Chichi, since you don't love her." Vegeta interrupted him: "That's all your faults! I love you so much, you don't only appreciate, but also try to escape from me! And how dare you demandyour wife to move out too with you? When Chichi told me that evening, I was so angry that I…"

"You tempted her?" Kakarotto said angrily. "I tempted her?" Vegeta sneered: "You should see how eagerly she climbed on my bed." Then he sighed too: "If you were as half easy to pursue as your wife, my life would be ten times better than it is now."

Kakarotto protested: "You are lying! Chichi won't do that!" Vegeta smirked: "You can ask her if this is the truth. I won't mind if you can persuade her to leave with you."

Kakarotto recalled Chichi's reactions before, and had to admit that this was really the truth. So he said despondently: "Now that you don't love her, why not just let her go?" Vegeta said angrily: "So you want me to let you two live together and I suffer from lovesickness alone?" Kakarotto begged: "I'm only a third class Saiyan. Why could you let me go? I wonder why you love me." Vegeta shouted back: "I don't know either! I just love you naturally. Anyway, I won't let her go unless you come back to me!"

Kakarotto growled: "No! I will never go back! You can't force me!" Just now, the guard came in and said that there was a call for the prince. Vegeta went out angrily, furious with Kakarotto's refusal. Kakarotto thought for awhile despondently and concluded that he could do nothing here and had better leave now.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 04

**AN: Hello everyone! Once again, I want to thank the following reviewers: Marih Dimitri, kit-kit and majinbulgeta. Please support me in the future! I love you! Please read the important news at the last of this chapter after you read this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Two months late, while Kakarotto was still depressed, Chichi came to his apartment. She sat down on a chair as gracefully as she could. She looked around for a while and told Kakarotto that she came to divorce him and she didn't want any properties but the divorce certificate.

Kakarotto said tiredly: "Do you totally forget all the love we used to share?" Chichi interrupted him: "Don't try to persuade me anymore and listen to me. If you agree to divorce, I promise that I will help you when you are in trouble someday. Otherwise, I will hate you for a lifetime! Do you understand?"

Kakarotto answered: "Are you sure that Vegeta loves you and can bring you happiness?" Chichi answered proudly: "Of course he does! He has already proposed to me! What else can you conclude from this?"

Kakarotto knew that it must was Vegeta's revenge. While he was wondering whether to tell Chichi the truth, he heard Chichi continuing: "Prince Vegeta was exactly the man who can make a woman happy. You can't imagine how many jealous eyes on me when I was walking beside him. Now my brother has been promoted; my father's pension has increased too. All those who once looked down on me flattered me now. And…anyway I'm very happy now and I will be even happier if you agree to divorce me."

Kakarotto warned her: "Vegeta was not the man you imagined. I have once seen he beat a girl before. You'd better think over before marry him."

Chichi growled angrily: "I will not let you slander him. I know you are jealous of him. I won't believe you! Even what you said is true, I won't regret! As long as I can be the princess, I won't care if he will beat me or not! You needn't to waste your time to persuade me. Let me tell you a truth, I'm pregnant with his child! So you'd better agree as soon as possible!"

Seeing Chichi's enthusiasm in her eyes, Kakarotto sighed sadly: "Ok, now that I can't give you happiness, I will let you go as you wish. We will divorce tomorrow."

It was rain the next day. Seeing Chichi signed her name without a little hesitation, Kakarotto understood that she was determined and signed his name despondently. Chichi left gladly without a word, while Kakarotto began to wander around aimlessly in the pouring rain.

Suddenly, Kakarotto found someone was in his way. He focused his blurred eyes and saw Vegeta standing before him, holding an umbrella. Facing the man who had destroyed his family, he had lost his last fighting will. He said to Vegeta: "Let's go to drink some wines together."

In a nearby bar, Kakarotto drank cup after cup. Vegeta found Kakarotto's eyes watered and sighed loudly: "Don't be like this! If you really love her so much, I can let you two be together again. I will tell her to leave the moment I come back home."

Kakarotto shook his head and sighed too: "Don't bother to do that. Although I was a little sad when I signed my name on the certificate, I also felt relieved at the same time. I finally needn't to please her anytime. I am disentangled now." Then he gulped the cup of wine down and continued babbling: "I am only a little frustrated that the family I tried so much to maintain was gone just like a wind."

Vegeta felt a bit guilty. Suddenly he asked Kakarotto: "Do you hate me?" Kakarotto shook his head again: "I did hate you at first, but now I do not. I have known that Chichi doesn't want to live as a normal woman since the day we met. Since I can't give her what she craved, she will leave sooner or later, no matter because of you or not."

Kakarotto was getting drunk soon. Unconsciously, he led Vegeta to his apartment. He had already known the result when he asked Vegeta to drink with him, but he was too lonely to let him go at that moment. He kept babbling until they arrived at his home. When Vegeta put him on the bed, he still kept saying that he was such a useless man and that was the reason why Chichi left him.

Vegeta returned his old self once he was on bed and began to remove Kakarotto's clothes. He said with a husky voice: "No, you are very useful! Your lips are useful, your chest is useful, and your ass is extremely useful…" Kakarotto still didn't realize his situation and asked innocently: "Then why does she leave me if I am so useful?"

Vegeta purred: "Because she is such a fool. Now let me enjoy you!" Self abandonment and alcohol made Kakarotto very cooperative and responsive this time, and this made Vegeta extremely horny. He fucked Kakarotto several times until he was exhausted and felt into sleep with Kakarotto in his arms comfortably.

When Kakarotto woke, it was almost 10 o'clock. His head hurt because of the hangover, but his body hurt more than his head. He didn't know why he went to bed with the prince who destroyed his family right after he divorced Chichi. He hazily remembered some details of last night and couldn't help asking himself if the man who moaned loudly under the prince last night was actually himself.

Kakarotto thought for a while and understood something. He struggled to put on his clothes in pain. This woke Vegeta. Kakarotto couldn't help whined: "Even you want to take advantage of me, you took too much. Did you have to fuck me again and again last night?"

Vegeta couldn't help laughing: "Yes, it's my fault, I will be gentler next time, I promise." Kakarotto put on his clothes and said calmly: "There will be no next time. Last night it is my fault and I won't condemn you, but I won't do that thing again."

Vegeta got angry and asked the reason. Kakarotto sighed: "I am only a normal man and only want to live a normal life. I can't afford playing with a prince like you, so please let me go." Vegeta groaned: "What if I don't let you go?" Kakarotto answered: "Then I have to leave. Now that I am single, it's much easy for me to live everywhere else."

Vegeta snorted: "Although Vegetasei is very big, do you think it's very difficult for me to find you?" Kakarotto said: "If you force me like that, I have to kill myself." Vegeta said angrily: "Then just do it!" Kakarotto grasped a fruit knife and cut his left wrist and a trace of blood emerged. He looked at Vegeta: "Do you want me to cut deeper?" Vegeta stared at the dripping blood for a while, and finally shouted: "You win! I will leave!" Then he stomped and left furiously.

To Be Continued…

**AN(Important!): Hello everyone! I'm the author and I will have to leave for about a month to prepare my tests. Please wait until I come back. I will finish this story after I come back! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 05

**AN: Hello, Everyone! Firstly, I want to thank kit-kit and Marih Dimitri for your blessings and encouragements! Secondly, I have finished one of my tests and have finished writing this chapter. Lastly, please enjoy this chapter and support me as usual. Thanks!**

Chapter 5

Vegeta really kept his promise and didn't come to molest Kakarotto again. Kakarotto lived apprehensively for a month and began to set his heart at rest. He thought Vegeta must have forgotten him, so he planned to begin a new life.

But this placid life only lasted for four months. In a cool evening, Kakarotto heard an insistent banging at the door when he was sleeping. He opened the door and found Chichi standing there with tears in her eyes.

Kakarotto was surprised to see Chichi's terrible appearance. He remembered Chichi always dressed up herself well, but now she was confounded. Her hair was tangled; Her face was scratched and her eyes were red. Once she saw Kakarotto, she threw herself into Kakarotto's arms and began to cry.

Kakarotto let her come in and went to bring a cup of tea for her. When Chichi was calm enough she began to tell him what had happened to her after they divorced. Vegeta's attitude towards her had changed completely. He began to ignore her all the time again after she had divorced. As she had once feared, the royal family firmly protested this marriage and so did all of the prince's friends. Furthermore, all of Vegeta's old lovers and new lovers came to make trouble and insult her everyday.

Chichi was frightened. She had divorced and been pregnant and already told everyone the news. If Vegeta didn't marry her, how could she face the public? Every time she mentioned the marriage, Vegeta just ignored her. She was so desperate that she told Vegeta if he didn't marry her, she would kill herself and the unborn baby. Vegeta's reaction was really odd, he said: "If you died, he would hate me forever." Chichi didn't know who he was, but she really appreciated that there was finally one person Vegeta cared and he finally agree to marry her.

The royal family and Vegeta's friends protested firmly, but Vegeta insisted on marrying her. Although they married at last, there was no luxury wedding, no romantic honeymoon, and even no wedding ring. All Vegeta did was signed his name on the marriage certificate.

Chichi once thought her good days would come once she became Princess Chichi. But to her disappointment, all that had changed was her appellation. Vegeta ignored her as usual and she was never invited to any royal banquet.

As time passed, Vegeta treated her more and more horribly. After Kakarotto left, Vegeta seldom had meals at home and indulged in dissipation outside everyday. Even if he came back home, he caviled and shouted insults at her. It became even worse that he began to beat her recently.

Kakarotto listened to her silently. Although He hated Chichi, he was still too tenderhearted. He did not laugh at her but tried his best to comfort her.

Chichi wiped her tears and continued: "When he was having dinner at home today, he suddenly began to complain of the wine and said it was all my faults that you left. He became more and more angry and began to beat me again. I can't stand and have to escape. I have nowhere to go, so I have to go here. I know you hate me, but can you let me stay for one night?"

Kakarotto said: "I can let you stay for one night, but can't let you stay for a lifetime. Don't you ever thinking of divorce with him?" Chichi answered firmly: "No, never! I struggled to achieve current position. If I divorced now, I would lose everything. Although Vegeta is moody, he seldom beat me. All I can do is waiting for our baby's birth, maybe things will change that day."

There was only one bed in Kakarotto's apartment. He gave it to Chichi to sleep on while he had to sleep on the sofa. He didn't fall asleep until the dawn was about to come. It was not long before he was woken again by the heavy knocks at his door. He opened the door sleepily and found Vegeta standing there.

Vegeta could see that Chichi was sleeping on the bed from the door. Although she had her clothes on, he couldn't control his burning anger. He rushed to her and slapped her in the face while shouting at her furiously: "Damn bitch! How dare you sleep with him? Do you think he is the man you can sleep with? I will beat you to death!" When he was about to slap her again, Kakarotto held him from behind and explained: "Please calm down and listen to me. You've misunderstood her! I swear that nothing has happened! Please don't beat her!"

But Vegeta didn't listen to him and still want to slap her. Kakarotto had to tell Chichi to leave. Chichi put on her shoes and grasped her purse quickly, and explained that she really hadn't done anything, and then she rushed out as fast as she could.

Chichi kept running until she had to stop to gasp for air. After she finally calmed down, she found something was wrong. According to movies and teleplays, the husband who was betrayed should break in and engage his wife's lover, and the wife had to hold her furious husband desperately and tell her lover to escape. But why it was she who had to escape?

Chichi didn't understand either why Vegeta knew Kakarotto's apartment too. She came to hide here because she thought Vegeta couldn't find her here. But why did Vegeta find here so soon? Although she was very confused, she dared not come back to ask Vegeta the reason.

After Chichi left, Kakarotto lost his strength and was pushed down on the bed. Kakarotto explained to the angry prince: "Please don't be angry, we really didn't do anything. I let her stay because she is very pathetic. What can I do with a pregnant woman?"

Vegeta began to remove Kakarotto's clothes and said: "I am more pathetic than her! Why couldn't you be kind to me too?" Kakarotto kept resisting and this made Vegeta angry, he shouted: "Ok, so you are only kind to her, aren't you? I will call Chichi back to play together!"

Kakarotto gasped and stopped resisting. One reason was that he was afraid of Chichi, and the other reason was that although he and Chichi didn't do anything, he still felt a little guilty for letting Vegeta's wife stay tonight.

After fucked Kakarotto several times, Vegeta was still indignant. He asked Kakarotto: "I don't know why you are so kind to her. She can only hurt you. I am ten times better than her, why can't you be kind to me too?"

Kakarotto explained: "I was kind to her before because she was my wife and I am kind to her now because she is pathetic. Can you promise me that you won't beat her anymore? Although she isn't very good, she is a woman and has been pregnant."

Vegeta felt chagrined: "That is all because of you! I was already angry when I came back home last night, while she kept complaining that I ignored her and how good you treated her before. How can I not be angry? I told her to shut up but she didn't listen to, so I had to beat her to shut up her mouth. If you were kind to me, all these things would not happen."

Kakarotto answered: "I am not kind to you because…wait, When am I not kind to you? I only don't want to sleep with you. I am a normal man."

Vegeta seemed suddenly enlightened and said: "So you mean that you are not a gay. I have read some relative books recently and have known that there are innate gays and acquired gays. You didn't fall in love with such a handsome man like me. It proved you are not an innate gay. Happily I can cultivate you. Although you are very logy, I believe you will be a good gay after I instruct you."

Kakarotto said: "I'm afraid I am too stupid to be instructed. It will be much easy for you to find a innate gay to love." Vegeta insisted: "I won't mind. I know true love contains not only getting but also giving. I will devote myself to cultivate you to a real gay, a pure gay. I believe I can do it."

Kakarotto protested: "Why do I have to be a gay?" Vegeta answered: "Because I love you, my baby!" Kakarotto pouted: "I don't want to be a gay." Vegeta replied: "Don't be so chagrined as if you are the one who suffers losses. The fact is that an almighty and handsome prince like me falls in love with a third class baka like you. It's obvious that I am the one who suffers losses. Now that I have accepted the result, why can't you accept it? In fact you have gained extra advantages."

Kakarotto said: "Can I give up the advantages?" Vegeta shouted: "Of course not!" Kakarotto thought for a while and concluded that it was impossible to persuade Vegeta to give up his plan, so he changed the topic: "Anyway, I don't want to be involved with you and your wife anymore. Chichi has only herself to blame for her current situation and I don't want to see you two in the future."

Vegeta shouted angrily: "It seemed I have wasted my time to persuade you! You are so stubborn, so obstinate!" He kept shouting at poor Kakarotto for half an hour, but Kakarotto still insisted on his opinion. Vegeta finally gave up and left furiously.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 06

**AN: Thank kit-kit, majinbulgeta, DBZLover and Marih Dimitri for your encouragements! I have the courage to continue the story. Enjoy this chapter and support me please!**

Play Around-Chapter 6 

After Vegeta left, Kakarotto went to work in pain. Not long after he had arrived at his workspace did Chichi call him and asked him if he was all right now. Although his body still hurt, he had to tell her he was all right. Chichi sighed and said: "I'm so worried now. I don't know how to explain to Vegeta, maybe you..." Kakarotto interrupted her angrily: "I don't want to involve in your matters again. Don't ever call me!" Then he hanged the phone.

The next day, Chichi called him again. She apologized to him at first and told him that Vegeta didn't accuse her of staying outside that night and had forgiven her. Kakarotto told her he was glad to hear that.

At last Chichi hesitantly said: "Vegeta said he was unhappy because he missed the food you cooked, so could you please come back to cook for us? You can decide the payment. I know this is a little hard for you, but can you agree?" Kakarotto cut her words and shouted furiously: "Have you forgotten what I said yesterday? I don't want to see you two anymore and don't call me again!" Then he hanged the phone angrily.

Kakarotto was very depressed, so was Vegeta. He drank cup after cup. When he was about to drink another cup, Raditz seized his cup and said to him: "We know you are depressed, but drinking so much won't help you. We wonder why you insisted on marrying such a woman, and then avoid her as if she is a plague. We won't help you if you don't tell us the truth."

Vegeta had concealed his secret for too long, he couldn't stand anymore. So he told his friends the entire truth. They were all surprised that the prince had fallen in love with a man. Vegeta growled angrily: "What are the expressions on your faces? Do you think I'm crazy?" Nappa said promptly: "Of course not! On the contrary, we absolutely support you! Kakarotto is a good guy. He is not only handsome, but also kind-hearted and can cook delicious meals, such man is rare today."

Vegeta answered impatiently: "I don't ask you if he is good. What I'm going to ask is how to make him be willing to sleep with me." Nappa answered: "That's too easy! We can kidnap him and take naked photographs of him, then threaten to publicize these photos if he doesn't cooperate."

Vegeta sighed: "I have already thought of this method. But what if he leaves? Furthermore, I don't want anyone else to see his body." Raditz nodded and said: "I have an idea. Firstly, you should go to apologize him; Secondly, go to see him frequently and try to make friend with him; Thirdly, don't think about sleeping with him all day, make him believe that you love him for his pure spirit; lastly, when he finally fall in love with you, you can do whatever you want to do."

The next day, Vegeta arrived at Kakarotto's apartment early. Kakarotto was still angry with him and didn't let him in. Vegeta said sincerely: "Last time it's my fault. I shouldn't shout at you right after we had done that thing. Please forgive me. If you are not satisfied yet, I can apologize on the national newspaper! " Kakarotto was afraid that Vegeta would expose their affairs, so he had to let him come in.

As Vegeta came in Kakarotto said: "I accept your apology, but if you molest me again, I will drive you out immediately!" Vegeta replied immediately: "I promise I won't do that! I come here to eat something you cooked, nothing else. "

Vegeta kept his promise and didn't touch him this time. But Vegeta still didn't want to leave when it was very late. Kakarotto had to sleep because he had to go to work the next day. So he said politely: "It is late now, why don't you come back? The live conditions of the castle are much better than here."

Vegeta answered: "Do you also think that living in the castle is better? Why don't you move back? We will warmly welcome you!" Kakarotto said: "But that's my home." Vegeta laughed: "You can consider it as your home. As long as you move back, you can do anything as you wish."

Kakarotto shook his head firmly and Vegeta continued to say: "I truly think this place is better. You can't imagine how terrible my life is after you left. The castle is all in mess; the meals taste bad and my wife cries and whimpers all the time."

Kakarotto said: "But don't you have a lot of money? Hire some workers if the castle is disordered. Employ good cookers if the meals taste bad. Treat Chichi better, she will not cry and whimper all the time."

Vegeta replied: "But there is no your scent anyway. As long as you agree to move back, I will do anything for you." Kakarotto didn't want to move back, so he had to change the topic.

After that time, Vegeta came to his apartment everyday. Although Kakarotto wasn't familiar with the feeling to be cared, it doesn't mean that he didn't need it. Vegeta's presence brought happiness to his lonely home. As time passed by, he even thought the prince could be a good friend if he didn't always thought about making love to him.

One day, when Kakarotto was about to buy some food, a neighbor stopped him. Vegeta was curious and listened to their conversation carefully. The old lady said: "Kakarotto, I know you are still single. My daughter has fallen in love with you since the day you moved here. She wants me to ask you if you can be her boyfriend."

Before Kakarotto could reply, a furious prince rushed out and pulled him in and slammed the door. Kakarotto felt awkward and shouted: "Vegeta, you scared her!" Vegeta shouted: "What did she talk with you?" Kakarotto shouted back: "What she said has nothing to do with you!" Vegeta grasped him and growled angrily: "Nothing to do with me? I will fuck you right now and here! Make you understand you are only mine!"

Kakarotto struggled and shouted: "Release me! Otherwise I will be angry!" Vegeta shouted back: "Shout louder and attract all your neighbors here to see what kind of guy you are! I wonder who will introduce girlfriend to you anymore!"

Vegeta's strength was so strong when he was furious that Kakarotto couldn't fight him off. Vegeta thrust in and out of Kakarotto mercilessly as he shouted angrily: "I tried so hard to be a good man, but why don't you love me back soon? I had resisted the urge to fuck you for so long and I won't tolerate anymore! I will fuck you to death and make you never try to find anyone else!"

Bearing the great pains, Kakarotto couldn't answer him. He felt hurt. His head hurt, his heart hurt. His tears dropped freely. When all was over, he pointed to the door and shouted: "Get out! Don't come back forever!"

Vegeta kept silent. He put on his clothes and ransacked everywhere. Kakarotto was too tired to stop him. Finally, Vegeta found out two albums of Kakarotto and left furiously.

After Vegeta left, Kakarotto suddenly felt so lonely and empty. He lay on the bed tiredly and didn't want to do anything. After about two hours, he heard an insistent banging at the door. His first reaction was that maybe Vegeta had come back. He put on his clothes quickly and rushed to open the door. The door opened and revealed that Chichi was standing there crying.

Considering the recent lesson, Kakarotto didn't want to let her in. He said coldly: "It's you Chichi. What do you want to do? My head hurts now, and if you have anything you can come tomorrow." But Chichi insisted on coming in first. Kakarotto refused firmly. When he was about to shut the door, Chichi knelt down suddenly.

Having a woman knelt down at his door, Kakarotto could do nothing but let her come in. He cleaned the house and went to bring a hot tea for Chichi. Chichi began to sob out Vegeta's atrocities: "I am used to be insulted by him orally, but he was drunk today and became very ferocious. He beat me and said that it was us women who had ruined his life. You know I always listened to him, how could I ruin his life? It's ok that he beat me, but I am worried about my child. If anything had happened to the baby, I would have nothing to count on."

Kakarotto asked: "Why don't you leave if he treats so horribly?" Chichi answered: "No! I have suffered too much to achieve current position, and I won't give up! I know Vegeta loves me. Otherwise, he won't marry me. I believe that he will treat me better after I give birth to the baby. Even I have to divorce after that, the child is the first succession to the throne and will coronate someday, and then I will be the queen mother!"

Kakarotto shook his head as Chichi sipped the cup of tea and continued to say: "The most important thing now is how to protect the baby. Kakarotto, I beg you to move back and cook meals for us till the baby is born. I often heard Vegeta said that he felt unhappy because he missed the meals you cooked. If he is happy, everything will be ok. I know you are reluctant to come back, but I have no other choices. He wants nobody but you. If you agree to come back, my baby and I will thank you forever."

Being afraid of Vegeta, Kakarotto refused resolutely: "Such thing will never happen. I have told you before that I won't want to involve in your affairs anymore. You can leave after finished the cup of tea." Chichi's face saddened. She made up her mind and said determinedly: "Please listen to me! The baby is also probably yours." Kakarotto was shocked and asked Chichi suspiciously: "What are you saying?"

Chichi sneered: "I found out that I was pregnant after I had slept with Vegeta, but I don't know the exact time when the baby began to form. Since I had also slept with you only a week ago before I slept with him, only gods know whose baby it is. This is the reason why I insisted on bearing the baby in the castle. I am afraid that people would suspect that the baby is not Vegeta's. I have nobody to blame for my current situation, but if you don't help me, maybe it's your own child who would die."

Kakarotto thought for a while and said: "No matter whose child it is, the baby is innocent. It shouldn't die because of you two bastards. After the baby is born, and if it's Vegeta's, I will leave to let you three live together; and if it's mine, I will fulfill my duty as a father."

Chichi became ecstatic and wanted to help Kakarotto to prepare his luggage. Kakarotto refused and told her to rest. After a while, Chichi said hesitantly: "Could you please keep the secret that the baby is probably not Vegeta's?" Kakarotto nodded his head.

Kakarotto arrived at the castle bravely in the dawn. Vegeta had already known the news through Chichi's call. He was so glad that he ignored how Chichi persuaded Kakarotto to move back. He welcomed Kakarotto himself. Vegeta wanted to give him a room on the second floor. But Kakarotto refused and moved into his old room on the first floor.

After announced Kakarotto as the chief chef, Vegeta made several rules for all to obey. Firstly, Kakarotto was only responsible for cooking supper and needn't to do anything else; Secondly, nobody was allowed to command him to do anything for any reason; Thirdly, Kakarotto could cook any meal as he wish, nobody was allowed to order; Fourthly, nobody was allowed to complain of the qualities of the meals; Lastly, anyone who broke the rules above would be fired instantly and would never be employed again.

Everyone in the castle looked at each other speechlessly when they heard the rules. Even if the prince was eager to hire a good chef, did he have to make such ridiculous rules?

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 07

**AN: Hello, my readers, thank you for reviewing me! Here are some answers to your questions.**

**To DBZLover, kit-kit and amanda:**

_The first child (Gohan) is plotted to be Kakarotto's, but Vegeta will have his own child (Trunks) with Chichi (through medical methods of course. ) in later chapters. Gohan will be adopted by Vegeta, and Trunks will be the Crown Prince._

**To Marih Dimitri:**

_Thanks for reviewing me every chapter! As for your question, you know life is not easy, so there will be new conflicts in the odd family. Read and Find out!_

**To Kakashi Man:**

_Thank you for your encouragement. I'm glad that you like the story. Give warm Hugs!_

Hope you would like this plot. Enjoy this chapter and support me as usual, please!

* * *

**Play Around-Chapter 7**

When it is night, Vegeta came to Kakarotto's room and apologized to him: "I'm sorry that I am too rude last night. This time I will be very gentle." Kakarotto had already known what would happen when he decided to move back, so he didn't resist this time.

After fucked Kakarotto, Vegeta sighed: "I still don't understand. I treated you so well in those past days. You didn't only appreciate but also refused to move back. Then why do you move back once the woman asked you?"

Kakarotto answered: "Because I am afraid that you would beat her again. She is pregnant after all. Anyway, you'd better go back to your bedroom, she will find out if you leave for so long." Vegeta laughed: "She can't find. We sleep separately after she was pregnant. Even if she had found out, what could she do? She should be grateful if I don't cavil at her, how dare she discipline me?"

Kakarotto shook his head in disagreement: "A couple should smoke the calumet together, you shouldn't always bully her." Vegeta smirked: "I never treat her as my mate. I was forced to marry her. In my heart, you are my true mate."

Since Kakarotto had moved back, Vegeta's temper changed again. He stopped indulging in dissipation outside and spent every night with Kakarotto. He also began to treat Kakarotto very tenderly when he was making love to him. Such kindness even made Kakarotto think Vegeta was the only one besides his own parents who really cared him. Maybe everyone was longing to be loved, be cared and be needed. Kakarotto began to accept Vegeta both in physical and psychic. Since Vegeta was happy, the entire family became harmonious.

Happy days always elapsed quickly. Chichi's expected date of childbirth was coming. One night, Chichi broke into Kakarotto's bedroom, turned on the light as she shouted painfully: "Kakarotto, my stomach is aching but I can't find Vegeta anywhere…" Then she stopped and saw clearly what was happening: Her husband was fucking Kakarotto! She uttered a loud exclamation and passed out.

Two men on the bed put on their clothes quickly and sent Chichi to the hospital. The baby was born in the next morning.

Chichi was sitting on the sickbed crying. She once thought she was lucky to have married two handsome men successively. But the truth was that they were both gays. Life was so cruel to her. And misfortunes never come singly. She soon found out the baby's blood type was "B". Since Vegeta's blood type was "A" and hers was "O", the baby couldn't be the prince's.

When Vegeta and Kakarotto came in, Chichi finally found someone to blame. She growled angrily at Kakarotto: "You bastard! I once thought you are an honest man. But I've never thought you would revenge me for divorcing you in such a filthy method. You made me sick! Get out from here immediately! Never let me see you again!"

Vegeta shouted more loudly than her: "Who give you the right to command him to leave? If someone has to get out it is you!"

Kakarotto said calmly: "I will leave soon, I come here to see your baby." Chichi deceived him: "What do you want to see? This baby has nothing to do with you! If you truly care Vegeta and my baby, you should leave here and give us a complete family."

Vegeta became angrier: "Are you going to disobey my order?" Just then, a nurse came in and told them they'd better keep silent for the patient's sake.

Kakarotto returned to the castle and prepared to leave. Vegeta grasped his luggage and shouted angrily: "You needn't to move out! I will teach her a lesson for daring drive you out!" Kakarotto stopped him and said: "I have promised that I would stay till the baby was born. Now the baby has been born, it's time for me to leave." Vegeta shouted: "Then what about me? We are so happy together, don't fool yourself anymore."

Kakarotto sighed: "You are a father now and should act like a father. I will never forget your kindness to me. But all is over now. I don't want to put my foot in you and your wife. Please don't disturb me anymore." He hesitated for a while and continued to say: "And please don't beat her in the future."

Kakarotto's plea made Vegeta even angry. He slammed his fist into the nearest wall, denting it almost beyond repair. Kakarotto felt so sad, even sadder than when he was divorcing Chichi. But he had to leave. He was afraid if he stayed this time, he would never want to leave the prince again. He was also afraid of the malicious expressions in Chichi eyes. So he gnashed his teeth and left resolutely.

This time Kakarotto didn't rent an apartment but moved to the company dormitory. He lived lonely for about a month, feeling sad and miserable. One day, when he was working, Yamcha, one of his colleagues, told him that one woman was calling him. Kakarotto took the phone and heard Chichi was crying on the other end. She said: "Kakarotto, my baby was sick, but I can't find Vegeta everywhere and I have no money. Can you lend me some money? We are at the Capital Hospital now."

Kakarotto reassured her: "Don't worry. I will go there soon." Having arrived at the hospital, he saw Chichi standing in the cold wind. She looked so pale, so gaunt, and so helpless. Kakarotto couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

It was lucky that the baby had only caught a cold. The baby looked so cute. Maybe he was tired, now he was sleeping on the small sickbed.

"His name is Gohan." Chichi whispered beside the bed. "I once hoped after he was born, my good days would come. But it's obviously impossible now." Kakarotto asked: "Has he still beaten you recently? Why do you have no money?"

Chichi sighed: "He hadn't beaten me. In fact I haven't seen him for a long time. After you moved out, he didn't come back home usually." Kakarotto said angrily: "How can he be so irresponsible! Gohan is his son. Why don't you send him to the palace?"

Chichi hesitated for a while and said: "In fact, the king and queen treat him well. They had once demanded Gohan to live with them. But I'm afraid and refused. This time, I didn't tell them Gohan was sick either."

Kakarotto asked confusedly: "Why?" Chichi said: "Because the baby's blood type was "B", but Vegeta's blood type was "A" and mine was "O". I am afraid they would find out the baby is not Vegeta's. I'm so distracted and don't know what to do. But I don't want them to know this now. I have to ask you for help."

Kakarotto was stunned for a long time before he asked hesitantly: "Does this mean Gohan is my son?" Chichi answered angrily: "Then who do you think is his father? Although I had betrayed you, I won't sleep with every man I met!" Kakarotto said: "I don't mean that. It is only because you had said that the baby had nothing to do with me last time in the hospital."

Chichi was rendered speechless. After a while she said: "Because I hoped the baby had nothing to do with you at that time. If you don't believe you can make a DNA test. But it doesn't matter whether you believe or not." Kakarotto asked cautiously: "Does Vegeta know this?" Chichi sighed: "How could he know? He hadn't never looked at Gohan carefully after he was born. Oh, my god! You…won't tell him, will you?"

Kakarotto shook his head as he said: "I won't. But what are you planning to do?" Chichi sighed again: "What else can I do except living apprehensively everyday? I'm still waiting for the day when Vegeta changes his mind. Anyway I won't divorce him if he doesn't demand it."

Several hours late, Gohan's fever had come down. The doctor prescribed some medicines and let them go home. It was late now, so Kakarotto escorted them home. He held Gohan in his arms and felt so happy. Gohan snuggled in his arms, so depending on him.

Maybe it was fate, Vegeta was at home today, drinking wines in the hall. When he saw Kakarotto came in with his wife and son, he became furious. He shouted angrily: "Hadn't you said you would never come back? Or do you only come back when I am not at home?"

Kakarotto was frightened, he held Gohan tightly in his arms as he said softly: "Please don't shout. You would frighten him. I will explain after I put him on his bed." Vegeta shouted louder: "You'd better explain right now!" Kakarotto held Gohan more tightly: "Gohan's fever has just come down, I won't let you frighten him. Let me put him on his bed, I will do whatever you wish, otherwise, I won't let you pass easily!"

Vegeta watched Kakarotto contemplatively as Kakarotto put Gohan on the bed cautiously. He suddenly smirked: "Can you explain the relationship between you and the child?"

Chichi was frightened and answered before Kakarotto could answer: "The fact is that Gohan got sick and you weren't home. So He helped to escort us home. That's all." Vegeta sneered: "Don't fool me anymore! Kakarotto, tell me how many times you have affairs with my wife and whose son Gohan is. Or do you want me to make a DNA test?"

Kakarotto blushed and answered stutteringly: "I haven't slept with your wife after we divorced. This child was formed before we divorced."

Chichi gave a death glare at him and knew that she couldn't conceal anymore. She said to Vegeta with tears in her eyes: "Vegeta, I'm so sorry! I don't mean to deceive you! This is an accident! I love you so much, of course I want to bear child for you! Please don't abandon me! You know that would disgrace your family and your reputation. If you forgive me, I promise I will bear a 100 percent pure blood son for you! And if you adopt Gohan, he and I will appreciate you for a lifetime."

Kakarotto said: "If you two don't want him, I will foster him." Vegeta laughed: "How could you foster him? You have to work to make a living yourself. Do you think you could look after him when you are working?" Kakarotto couldn't answer and dropped his head.

Vegeta sighed magnanimously: "Ok, I will adopt him. Of course I don't want to separate you and your son, you can move back to live with us." Chichi almost couldn't believe her ears. When she finally caught the meaning, she exclaimed happily: "Wonderful! Honey, you are so great! Thus all problems are resolved."

Kakarotto shook his head as he said: "No, I don't want to move back." Chichi growled angrily: "I can't believe you are so selfish! You don't care Gohan and me at all! Gohan is your son! Can't you make some sacrifices for him? Where is your humanity?"

Kakarotto didn't know what wrong he had made, but he insisted on his decision. No matter what Chichi said, he didn't agree to move back. Vegeta became unhappy and said impatiently: "I know it's difficult to be a kind man. We will discuss this issue later. But you've said you would do anything I wish before, haven't you?" Kakarotto nodded his head. This night he stayed in the castle...with Vegeta.

The next day, Kakarotto's return caused a commotion in the company. His colleagues had all known that he had been called out by a woman and hadn't come back the entire night. They all believed that he must have an affair with that woman. Kakarotto kept silent and didn't want to argue with them. Since they didn't let him pass, he had to swear that he hadn't slept with her last night.

Kurillin, who became Kakarotto's best friend the day Kakarotto joined the company, stood out to defend him: "We know what kind of person he is, he won't do such thing! Please stop harassing him!" This made those nosily people rather disappoint.

But they didn't disappoint for too long. Several days later, a very graceful and showy Chichi arrived at the company and demanded to meet Kakarotto. Kakarotto was very surprised at her visit and instinctively knew that would not be a good thing. He asked coldly: "What do you want to do here?"

Chichi answered with a smile: "I come here to thank you. It's very kind of you to escort us home that day." Kakarotto replied: "That's all right. You can leave if you haven't other thing." Chichi felt a little chagrined but she made a forced smile and asked: "I do have other thing, can I talk with you solely?"

Hearing this, all Kakarotto's colleagues in the office left. Chichi sat down, took a pack of cash out of her purse and said: "I come to repay the money I borrowed from you last time." Kakarotto said: "That money is used for Gohan, you needn't repay it." Chichi insisted on repaying while Kakarotto persisted in that she needn't repay. Thus the money was pushing between them back and forth. Suddenly, they heard laughter from the door. Kakarotto blushed and decided not to badger with her anymore, so he took the money.

But Chichi still want to leave. Finally she said hesitantly: "I'm also sorry for shouting at you that time. I shouldn't shout at you when you came to see Gohan. Now I have completely understood the true love between Vegeta and you. The love deserves honor and should keep developing. I come here in order to invite you to move back. In this way, Vegeta and you can be together forever."

Kakarotto gulped as he asked incredibly: "Are you crazy? I can't believe you actually help your husband to find a lover! It's Vegeta who forces you to come here, isn't it?"

Chichi shook her head as she continued to say: "No, I come here completely voluntarily. Please believe me. I have known this playboy couldn't love me forever since the day I married him. As long as I can be the princess, I won't care if he has other lovers. Do you know he had bought another castle? I am so afraid that he would find another woman. Thus it is not long before I am abandoned. Luckily he told me he still loves you. I have thought for several days and figured out that you are really the first choice. Firstly, you won't want him to marry you all the time, thus I can be his wife forever; Secondly, you can't bear his child which would threaten my position; Thirdly, I know your character. You won't become arrogant and bully me because he loves you; and lastly, you will be kind to Gohan. I'm sure that nobody else in the world would be more proper than you. So I sincerely invite you to move back. Please believe my sincerity. I really come here voluntarily. Vegeta didn't force me."

Kakarotto said with a forced smile: "A good plan…Aha? But have you ever considered my feelings? Why should I live with you two? I have nothing to do with you two." Chichi was choked up for a while, but she continued to persuade him: "Well then, if not for my sake, can you consider it for Gohan's sake? As long as Vegeta adopts him, he could have whatever he wants and do whatever he wishes. Do you think you can grant him such privileges?"

Kakarotto snorted: "I don't think that's a good thing for him. Take Vegeta for example. He dare do anything he wishes to do, regardless of whether it would enrage his parents to half death. As for yourself, you are rich now, but your life is more miserable than before."

Chichi was choked up gain, but she wouldn't give up. In the next few hours, Chichi kept trying to persuade Kakarotto to move back while Kakarotto kept refusing her proposal. At last Chichi had to leave despondently.

After Chichi left, all Kakarotto's colleagues surrounded him curiously. Yamcha said with an evil smirk: "Not bad. Ha? We once thought you are a love idiot, never have we thought you could date such a rich woman. Mind if you tell us the truth?"

Kakarotto denied: "You have all misunderstood. I really have nothing to do with her." Yamcha smirked: "Then why did she give you a pack of money?" Kakarotto answered: "She had borrowed that money before." Yamcha burst out laughing: "You are rally a terrible liar. Do you think we would believe such a rich woman need to borrow money from you? Come on, tell us the truth."

Sensing Kakarotto's embarrassment, Kurillin stood out to defend him once again: "Please stop making fun of him! I believe he isn't that kind of man. Kakarotto, Can you swear before them that you have never slept with that woman?"

Kakarotto couldn't. Not only had he slept with her, but also they had born a child. But how could he tell them that his wife had abandoned him for another man, and just came back to persuade him to sleep with the same person? If they had known that he had been fucked by another man again and again, how could he continue to work in the company?"

But Kakarotto couldn't find an excuse, so he had to keep silent. This made his colleagues assure that there must be an affair between him and that woman. And this time, Even Kurillin couldn't help him.

Of course, Chichi wouldn't give up. She began to call him and reported Gohan's situation when he was working everyday. Although Kakarotto didn't want to involve with her, he wanted to know his son's information. Chichi told him that Gohan had grown up well. Even Vegeta liked him and said he was very pretty and cute. Finally she scolded: "You are his father, why don't you come to see him?"

Kakarotto was in the dilemma. On one hand, he was afraid to come back; On the other hand, he wanted to see Gohan. He didn't know what he should do. Furthermore, he couldn't live a peace life when he wasn't working. His roommates had told him that there was always a strong man surveille him. Kakarotto knew that man was one of Vegeta's guards, but he couldn't tell this to his roommates.

Having sensed Kakarotto was always distracted in his working, his manger told him politely that he should concentrate on his work. Kakarotto blushed and said he would resolve these problems soon.

After work was over, Kakarotto bought a lot of food and came back to the castle. He cooked a delicious meal for them. Gohan reached his chubby arms and wanted Kakarotto to hold him. Kakarotto gladly held him in his arms and fed him, feeling so contentedly. Happiness was all around.

After finishing their meals, Gohan was taken to his bed by a servant. Kakarotto said gravely: "I have two requirements for you two. Chichi, please don't call me when I am working anymore. And Vegeta, please don't send your guards to surveille me. I still need the job to make a living, so please don't disturb me again."

Chichi feigned to be innocent: "I only call to tell you Gohan's recent situation. Have I done this wrong?" Kakarotto sighed: "You know that's not the truth, since you never care me before. You only hope me to move back to please Vegeta, don't you?" Vegeta smirked: "Now that we are so happy together, why don't you move back? I think this is the best solution."

Kakarotto kept silent, so Chichi continued to persuade him: "Kakarotto, you needn't to be so chagrined. To maintain a happy family, someone has to make his sacrifice." Kakarotto replied confusedly: "Then why it is me who has to make sacrifice?" "Because I have already made mine. Knowing my husband loves another man, I am also very sad. But for the integrity of the family and Gohan, I'm willing to tolerate. Now that I can make my sacrifice, why can't you make yours?" Chichi explained, pretending to be sorrow.

Kakarotto thought for a while and said: "But you sacrifice for your family, what do I sacrifice for?" Chichi answered: "We don't mind if you consider this family yours. We never regard you as an outsider."

Kakarotto made a forced smile and pleaded: "Could you please regard me as an outsider?" Vegeta smirked: "Of course not! I want to make love to you everyday, how can I consider you as an outsider?"

Kakarotto said passionately: "Vegeta, I have heard someone had possessed a person by force, but I have never heard someone had possessed an entire family by force; And Chichi, I have also heard someone had abandoned her husband for money, but I have never heard someone would try to persuade her ex-husband to be her current husband's concubine. If you two still have a little conscience, please don't disturb me anymore. I promise that I will keep the secret and we can still be friends."

Chichi curled her lip: "Don't try to be so innocent! If you had accused me of betrayal before, I would feel compunctious. I once thought I had betrayed you first, but now I have known the entire truth. It's you who betrayed our marriage first. You betrayed your wife firstly; slept with my husband secondly; and now you want to feign to be chaste? Have you no shame?"

Kakarotto was almost fainted. He blushed as he tried to explain: "No, I'm not… I haven't… we… you…" Although Chichi was unreasonable, what she said was truth. Poor Kakarotto couldn't say a complete sentence.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
